Master Of Shadows
by SeverusHermioneForever
Summary: AU. AH. It's the 1920's and Bella Swan is good when it comes to finding people. So when Aro Voltrui, one of the biggest gangsters in America hires her to track down an opposing enemy, she just didn't expect to find herself along the way. Bella/Aro
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Master Of Shadows

**Pairings: **Aro/Bella

**Summary: **AU. AH. It's the 1920's and Bella Swan is good when it comes to finding people. So when Aro Voltrui, one of the biggest gangsters in America hires her to track down an opposing enemy, she just didn't expect to find herself along the way. Bella/Aro.

* * *

A pair of red heels clicked loudly as they walked across the sparkly wooden floor. The woman moved quickly, and kept her head high with a smile plastered across her face and she moved her shawl to keep herself more warm as the speakeasy she was in was rather cold.

She clutched at her evening purse and looked over her sunglasses where she saw a man waving at her in her direction in the corner of the pub and she pushed her sunglasses further up her nose before she made her way over to him, her shoes clicking loudly as she went.

The man sent her a cocky smile and stood up to greet her and Bella noted that he was rather tall. Nearly six foot at the least and he had dirty blonde hair and dull brown eyes and had perfect white teeth.

"You must be James." She smiled and held out her hand so that he could he placed a kiss on it and she had to hide her disgust when his mouth touched her skin. "Terribly sorry I'm late. Had family business to take care of."

"That I am, and apology accepted since you look rather gorgeous tonight." He nodded and he lit a long cigar before exhaling it and Bella sat down opposite him, not letting go of her evening purse. "And you must be Irene Coubly. I must say...you're better than I was expecting." He eyed her hungrily and licked his lips.

Bella sent him a sickly smile. "Why, were you expecting something else?"

"What you mean?" He asked and Bella leaned in closer, trailing her fingers lightly against the table.

"Oh I don't know...Were you not expecting Victoria for example?"

James quickly threw the table up which caused the glass of beer to crash to the ground and shatter into millions of pieces and he made a run for the exit which caused several glares in her direction but she ignored them as she followed him out, heels in her hands and she ran out after him, getting her knife out of her purse. Right now she was hell in high-heels.

It was a long and sharp knife and had her name engraved onto the silver steel and she held it firmly in her hands as she stalked across the road as she saw James furiously trying to open the door of his car. Bella had been there a few minutes ago, glueing the doors together and flattening his wheels so he could not go anywhere and smirked at his struggles.

Bella stalked up behind him and grabbed him by the back of his head before smashing him face first into the car window and blood appeared and stained the sleek black car and she turned him over onto his back and placed her arm harshly across his neck.

His teeth weren't so perfect now and his nose was broken and she smirked in satisfactory.

"You one crazy bitch." James spat and Bella tightened her grip even more.

"Yeah people do love to call me that." She smashed her head into his causing him to knock him unconscious to floor. "And you're one crazy bastard."

* * *

She stormed into her house and locked the door behind her before closing her eyes and sighed before she took of her shawl and made her way to the kitchen where she had her own glass of moonshine waiting for her in the cellar.

Her latest mission had been far too easy and Bella found that she was growing restless. She wanted something new, something more dangerous.

She smiled when she noticed a pile of birthday cards that waited for her on the table. She hated birthdays but with the remaining friends and family she had, they always wanted to spoil her rotten. Even if they knew nothing of the life she led.

Just as she was about to get her moonshine she heard a knock on the door and she frowned before looking at the clock. Who could be calling at four in the morning?

She pushed her hair back and stalked her way to the door as she heard it ring again and she pulled it open harshly and was about to say something when she noticed three strangers dressed in evening suits at her door.

She blinked rapidly.

"Isabella Swan isn't it?" The man in the middle spoke and Bella quickly took in his appearance. His skin was translucently white and had long black hair that seemed to frame his face and his eyes were a deep turquoise colour and Bella felt like she was looking into an abyss.

Bella quickly nodded her head, her hand tightening on the door knob.

"May we come in? We have some rather...shall we say, private business to take care of." Something about that voice made her shiver slightly. It seemed so inviting yet so dangerous.

"Just the three of you?" She asked. She had to be sure.

"For now. The rest of my men are positioned around your house just in case you try anything all though, I sincerely hope not as it would be such a waste to get rid of such beauty." The man commented and Bella had no choice but to let these three men into her home.

"Thank you. Now, I think introductions are needed. My name is Aro Volturi and this," Aro said, pointing to the man on the right. "Is my brother-in-law Marcus." Bella took a quick glance at Marcus, noting his appearance. He looked slightly older than Aro and had a dark brown shoulder length hair which was very close to black. "And my friend... Caius" Aro hesitated slightly then.

Caius was different from the other two and had blonde shoulder length hair which was so blonde it was almost white and had a look of arrogance about him.

She looked at all three of them again and her eyes widened as she suddenly realized who they all were.

Next to Al Capone, these were amongst the biggest gangster's in history. They literally ruled nearly all the speakeasy's in America and owned most of the gangs and if not manipulated or blackmailed them into joining theirs. They even had some of the police force and judges on their side, no doubt having been bribed or blackmailed. In fact, Bella was pretty sure they were higher than Al Capone himself.

Her eyes widened slightly.

"I'm very sorry, I have been very rude." She placed her hands on top of her heart and gave a mocking look of shock. "Would any of you like a drink?"

"No thank you. We are here for business." Caius cut in before Aro could open his mouth. "Aren't we Aro?"

"Of course. Marcus, if you could hand me the case please."

Marcus silently handed him a shiny black case, something Bella didn't see a few minutes ago and placed it on the table in front of them and Bella hurriedly shoved the cards away, silently cursing herself for not recognizing their names in the first place before hurrying back.

"We've heard from a numerous of people that you are the one to come to when people needed to be found." Marcus spoke calmly, and Bella realized it was the first time he spoke since he has arrived. Bella could only nod, her heart bursting with joy at the fact that her name has reached the Volturi. "Someone who does not belong to the Police Force and we need someone to be found."

Aro pushed some documents in front of her and she eagerly took them. "A man named Edward Cullen. He has been betraying our locations of speakeasy's along with giving away our smaller gangs names and identity's away and members of private investigators and detectives that are on our side. We need him preferably alive but dead can be just as satisfying."

"I take it that's not all?" Bella raised an eyebrow at him as she peered over the documents, taking a quick look at the black and white photograph of Edward Cullen.

Aro lip curled up into a tight smirk. "You are correct Miss Swan." Caius shot him a withering glare. "Not only has your name has reached us, but it has also reached men very much like Al Capone and we want to hire you."

Bella almost choked. The Volturi want to _hire _her? She's never been hired by anyone and Bella preferred it that way. Mainly because it involved to many complications and procedures and she preferred not to get close to people with her chosen career.

"Why?" She cocked her head to the side, her eyes trailing to each men in front of her. "Why do you want to hire me?"

"Why we want to hire you? Because we want many people found in our business and you are very aware of the fact that our business is incredibly...shall we say, dangerous." His eyes had a tiny hint of glee at the mention of dangerous and Bella couldn't help but give a slight grin back.

"What do I get out of it?"

"You'll stay in our luxurious mansion and will be paid a huge generous amount of money. You will also have our protection whenever you need it also. Do you accept our offer?"

Bella sat there and thought. Could she accept their offer? Knowing that she could never run her own private missions again and not only will she be putting herself in danger, but her only remaining friends and family as well.

Caius began to tap lightly against the table, growing impatient. "We do not have all day Miss Swan."

She took a quick glance around her scruffy old flat. Bella had never stayed in a luxurious house before nor has she been paid a huge amount of money, not only that, she'll be living with three of the wealthiest men in America who liked to play dirty. What did life have to offer here? The same old boring missions that only paid her an minimum wage and even then, that wasn't enough for her.

Her eyes laid on the three men before her and she fidgeted in her seat uncomfortably. Caius tapping echoing in her ears and she ignored the stares that they were giving her.

Could she do it? Leave this horrible old flat and live the luxurious life with a glorious missions ahead of her? Finally living the life she has always dreamed of?

"Miss Swan?" Aro pressed and Bella turned her gaze on him, his eyes boring down to hers and she gave a slight smile.

"Yes. I'll gladly accept your offer."

Aro smiled widely back and Marcus gathered up the documents and put them in the case before snapping it shut. The four of them standing up. "You have chosen wisely Miss Swan." They began to head out of the door, Marcus and Caius leaving abruptly and Aro stood there at the entrance, his hands at his side. "Our men will collect you at noon today. Do not be late." He placed a kiss upon her hand and Bella gave a slight blush. "Good evening Miss Swan." He left and closed the door behind him and Bella let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

She in for a hell of a bumpy ride.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I have some great news!**

**I have a photo cover for this fanfic! It's where the Avatar is meant to be so just click the image and you're able to see it!:) My dear friend made it for me years ago and I looked at it and thought it was perfect use for the story**.

**Thanks very much for the support so far, please keep reviewing :)**

* * *

The clock was ticking loudly as Bella sat in the kitchen, glancing towards the front door every now and then. She was getting anxious and Bella was _never _anxious.

She took a quick glance at the clock. It was only nine in the morning and the Volturi weren't picking her up until noon. Should she check her scruffy flat once more to make sure she had packed everything and left nothing behind? Should she say goodbye to her remaining friends and family?

She shook her head. _Snap out of it Bella! You're going to make this worse for yourself. _She sighed and was about to drink her coffee that she held in her hands when the doorbell rang and her head snapped up towards it.

She quickly threw the remaining of her coffee in the sink before going to the mirror again to make sure she looked perfect and brushed down her skirt before she heard the doorbell rang again and she twisted the doorknob and opened it, only to find that it wasn't the Volturi that was standing outside her front door but her father.

She blinked rapidly. "Charlie?" She never really called her father, father. Always by his first name and it was pretty much the same with her mother Renee who was living with another man in another state.

"Hey Bells, how are you?" He asked, giving a slight grin and Bella noticed that he was in his police uniform. If the Volturi found out about her dad being in the police force...She suppressed a shudder.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were at work?" She quickly pushed him in, looking left and right to make sure nobody was watching before she closed the door behind him.

"I will be in a minute or so but I thought I'll see my daughter since it's her birthday after all." He opened his arms for a hug and gave a sheepish smile.

Bella laughed and ran to hug her father and he kissed her at the top of her head. "Happy Birthday baby girl."

"Charlie, I'm not a baby anymore. I'm very much a grown woman."

"I know but you'll always be my baby in my eyes." He sniffed and looked around before his eyes laid upon her suitcase that laid next to the front door and pointed at it. "Going somewhere?"

"Oh! I got...promoted at work last week." She gave him a bright smile. She couldn't tell him the truth, not when he was out there looking for the men that she was working for. "It requires me to move around the country a lot and I have to move sometime today."

"Congratulations, I'm very proud of you. I knew you would of gotten a promotion sooner or later. Want me to stay until your boss picks you up or something?"

Bella shook her head, just imagining her dad opening the front door only to find that Aro Volturi was her boss. That wouldn't of ended well and besides, her father doesn't even know what she's truly doing. "No thank you. I can take care of myself very well." Charlie laughed.

"What time are they picking you up?"

"Hopefully around noon."

"I'll be gone by then. Have a hectic day at the office ahead of me."

Bella cocked her head to the side. "Oh?"

"I shouldn't be telling you this but we have a man on our side. Someone named Edward Cullen who is giving us information on speakeasy's and such." He frowned. "You remember me telling you about the Volturi?"

"Of course. You tell me about them every time you come and visit." Charlie gave her a sheepish grin.

"I know and I'm sorry but I worry for your safety as these are very dangerous times. Well, he's also giving me information on them so hopefully we're getting something close."

"That's good but please don't get hurt in line or duty or anything." She frowned, looking concerned. She didn't care if she got hurt working for the Volturi, she just didn't want her father to get hurt.

"I'll try not to. I have Billy Black on shift with me anyway."

Bella gave a sigh of relief. Billy Black was one of Charlie's best friends and they have been friends since they were children and Bella knew for a fact that Billy would protect Charlie with his life and vice versa. She was also very good friends with his son Jacob.

"That's good. Want a quick snack before you leave? Might as well since I won't be coming back here for a while." She began to move towards the cupboards.

"No thank you. I just had my breakfast over an hour ago or so." He crossed his arms over his chest. "How long will you be gone for?"

"I don't really know to be honest. It's all classified information." She sent him a smirk.

"Top secret eh?" Charlie chuckled and looked up at the clock that was ticking away slowly and Bella wished it was noon all ready. "Well, I best be of to work." He hugged her again and made his way to the door before turning and sending her a smile. "Happy Birthday Bells." He said and he left, driving off in his old battered police car.

She watched him drive away until she could see him no more and she closed her front door, leaning against it and closed her eyes. If the Volturi knew that her father was a police officer, they would think of her as a traitor then god knows what would happen to her then. She knew that there was only one solution to solve this problem.

She had to stay away from Charlie. Even if it pained her so.

It was the only choice. Not only to protect herself, but to protect Charlie as well.

The doorbell rang again and her head snapped up in the direction again. She looked back at the clock. It was half eleven.

They were early, but better early than late she supposed.

She made her way to the door and opened it and there stood a man in a long black trench coat with a working suit underneath. He had short, frosted blondish hair that was spiked up and was extremely tall, even taller than the main Volturi leaders that came yesterday.

"Yes?" She asked, not sure if this was the Volturi. "Can I help you?"

"Miss Isabella Swan isn't it?" The man held out his hand and Bella shook it. "I'm Demetri and I work for the Voltrui." He gave her an oblong smile. "Are you ready Miss Swan?"

She picked up her suitcase and with one last look at her flat, she locked the door behind her and nodded her head. "Ready when you are Demetri."

He opened the car door for her. "Then let's be on our way. My masters will be most displeased if you are late."

"Well then, best get to it." She smirked and Demetri chuckled, turning on the engine and drove away with Bella in the back seat and she sighed blissfully.

Yes, She thought as she put on her sunglasses. This is how she was going to live her life.


End file.
